Blurred Lines
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: Presenting a new fanfic. This isn't an AU one. It'll follow the current time line but explore more in depth the characters listed. Will include romancy things between Niji, Yonji and Ichiji. I can't pair all 3 together so I left that blank. Rated M for future chapters. Now that that's out of the way, read and review. :)


YES! I finally am catching up to one piece. I'm just a few episodes away from being up to date but ugh. Sanji's back story BUTCHERED my heart. But I kinda like the other Vinsmoke brothers. ; ) sex appeal. lmao. yes I'm attracted to cartoon/anime characters. so what?!

Anyway. I want to start a fanfiction between them, and exploring Ichiji, Niji and Yonji's relationship. Because, you know me when I see characters, I always think there's more to t hem than just how they are presented. :P Take Yonji for example. I see him as a more softer brother, not like Sanji but, I definitely don't see him as I see the other 2. But anyway, this is a fanfiction so of course I'm gonna manipulate it to my will.

Yes. There will be yaoi between the 3 of them. I've been dying to write a more poly romance setting and these boys are perfect. *O* Reiju will probably end up being a lesbian in this but. meh. xD It's my story. Anyways, stick around because I'm really driven for this one. And for once it's not an AU story. It follows pretty much the time line of the show.

Also I might have some wording off. I'm sorry about that if that's the case!

* * *

They're suppose to be monsters. Cruel, unforgiving and merciless. That's what their father wanted of them, nothing less and of course, from a young age it was very apparent that Sanji failed the requirements set by their father... His DNA somehow reverting back to that of a regular human... But while the rest of them succeeded, there was a secret among each of them... Emotion was a very real thing that had been unaltered.

Even with 1, 2 and 4. They all shared emotion, they just kept it to themselves. They had to. It was something obsolete to their father and neither of them wanted to be like Sanji. The three of them could agree on that... Their one goal to make their father proud, and be an unstoppable force in Germa 66. However, in their down time... Things weren't so tense.

"Yonji... Don't tell me something is troubling you?" Ichiji asked in the quiet room the three of them sat. When not out in some war of sorts, they were joined at the hip.

"Where is Reiju?" Yonji inquired, stepping away from the window and over to the circle of chairs for each of them, one being empty even when he sat down.

"Probably doctoring Sanji... Why do you care?" This time Niji responded. It was no secret their sister had a soft spot for their youngest brother. Even when they were children they knew she would always come to his aid after the beatings they dealt. But it wasn't of their concern, as long as she didn't get in the way of anything important, she could do whatever she pleased with him.

Ichiji let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head and uncrossed his arms.

"What?" Yonji looked to him with a snear, only to catch Niji doing the exact same thing. A growl left his throat. "WHAT?! Tell me!" He demanded.

Ichiji got up from his seat and made his way over to the one across from him. Yonji gulped and watched him as he approached. Rarely did they choose each other as a target but that didn't mean it wasn't out of the question. Had he done something wrong? Or was the oldest of them just in a terrible mood?

Yonji was pleasantly surprised however when Ichiji threw his arm around his neck and leaned in close. "You and the emotions you bare as well... So concerned..."

"I'am not! I was just curious!" The green haired one exclaimed.

Ichiji chuckled again, eyes narrowing slightly behind his sun glasses. "Of course you are, little bro... Of course you are." He leaned in and gave a swift lick across the other's cheek. Yonji stammered incoherent words as he blushed profusely. "H-how dare y-you?!"

Ichiji pulled back slightly with a smirk. "Just seeing how flustered I can make you. It's cute to see you upset."

Yonji slapped his arm away slightly. He definitely wasn't one to challenge either of them. In terms of strength, even he lacked behind the both of them. It just didn't show so long as he didn't have to face them. "I prefer seeing you two pick on Sanji..." He muttered.

Ichiji made a disgusted face as he looked over to Niji. He stuck his tongue out, making a gagging sound. "Revolting... I would never consider Sanji... 'cute'..." He shuddered at the thought of it. "He deserves to be in a ditch somewhere..." He grumbled, and buried his face in Yonji's neck.

Niji shifted in his seat. "Yes... But this is for Father's sake and the dream he has for us all..." He inquired, just before the door swung open. Ichiji moved away quickly, in fear of the possibility of their father seeing **any** display of emotion, except pride. However, he looked more irritated than not when Reiju waltzed in.

"Cleaning up the mess again, Reiju? You are too kind to him... You should leave him where he lays to lick his own wounds!" He scolded then smirked. "Just as he deserves..."

She rolled her eyes at her brother as she made her way across the room, the click of her heels echoing in the emptiness. "What will Pudding think if she sees him like that tomorrow?! Honestly... Try to leave him be until after the wedding." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And then do we get to have the fun we want?" Niji asked, eyes locked on her. "Or will you just go back and pick up the broken pieces? Why do you care for such a worthless rat?"

Reiju scoffed in annoyance. "That worthless rat holds the key to us merging with Big Mom. You would be wise to go easy on him." She reasoned. "Besides... It's no different than the affection you show each other in secret..."

Ichiji straightened up, fists forming at his sides, harsh glare on her.

Niji released a sigh. "Stop your bickering. If Sanji continues with his own stupidity, he will get himself killed at the hands of Big Mom... Tomorrow isn't here yet... Nothing is set in stone... Especially with that wessel."

Reiju looked at the three of them for a moment, her gaze signaling on Yonji in particular. "I know you don't feel the same... Out of the three of you, even you had your compassion for him..."

Yonji swallowed hard, teeth clinching. "He's not an equal... He has no meaning to us..." He looked down.

Niji let out a snicker. "That's right. This is his only purpose!"

Reiju sighed. "And what is yours? To be dogs in war, until you die? That is not much of a purpose..."

Niji clenched his fist and let out a growl. "Human life is replaceable."

Reiju turned fully this time, staring him dead in the eye. "Yeah?" She asked and pointed to Ichiji. "Is he replaceable?" She questioned, seeing the slight jerk she got from him. "Or how about sweet little Yonji here? Is he replaceable too?" She asked as her finger mindlessly went to their green haired sibling.

Niji fidgeted slightly and for a long moment he didn't answer... But finally... "Yes. Their DNA can be replicated. Even they are-"

"THEY ARE NOT!" Reiju finally snapped. All the while Yonji now stared at his blue haired brother in shock.

"A clone cannot replace the warmth he gives you... Or the antics Ichiji displays. Their body can be replicated... But their heart and their soul cannot. They would never be the brothers you grew up with... They would never have the bond you share with them. A clone is just a vessel... It cannot bring back the memories we shared or the love we felt..." She retorted, fists clenched at her sides as she strolled over to them.

"We were designed to be cruel... To show no emotion... We were designed to be weapons... But even we are flawed and human..." She released a deep breath and shook her head. "Sanji is just... Different... But so are we." She began to make her way toward the door.

"Reiju!" Ichiji called. "If you try save him again, we will have no choice but to eliminate the threat." His words hit her like a sword to the back and she stopped abrubtedly, letting out a silent gasp.

"Ichiji..." Yonji muttered.

Reiju held her head up. "No, Yonji... It's fine... I understand..." She refused to look at either of them. Expression a mix of different emotions that she sometimes honestly wished she didn't possess. She left the room with nothing more to say.

Yonji looked up at Ichiji with a frown. "Would that be necessary?"

"...Yes but don't buy into anything that she says... She knows what has to happen and she knows her place." Ichiji let out a sigh, relaxing somewhat. "We should get ready for the tea party."

Niji cracked his knuckles before rising from his seat. "I agree. Enough wasting time. Come little brother." He extended his hand out to Yonji.

Yonji gave a nod and took it, following the both of them out.

* * *

If you like it let me know, drop that review down below! Come on, it only takes a minute... COME ON! DO IT! Do it or I'll kewl you! I Nah. But seriously. Please leave a review. As my stories haven't been getting them lately and if I'm honest that's depressing for most writers. We just wanna know if you guys like what we're putting out!

Thank you :3


End file.
